La Otra Edwin
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: La historia gira en torno a lo que sucedió después de la película: Conquistador de Shamballa que es el final de FMA en la versión del 2003.


✾ Lα σтяα ✾ ~Edwin

—Hermano ¿crees que está bien que nos involucremos en las luchas de este _mundo_?—La persona con la que compartía su propia sangre lo estaba observando, dependía del ahora y siempre ya que sería su guía en el lugar donde se encontraban que ante los ojos de su hermano era un mundo ajeno y desconocido.

—Si te digo la verdad creo este mundo es tan nuestro como el otro no debes olvidarlo nunca, aquí es donde vivimos ahora — El muchacho con ojos ambarinos dirigió su mirada a su alrededor, era notable que los sueños y alegrías de las personas no cambiarían ya sea en el lugar en que se encuentren, Ed miró de nuevo a Alphonse — querido hermano este es nuestro hogar.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con una cierta seguridad, emprenderían un viaje hacia una nueva aventura donde sus ojos y mente estarían expuestos a lo desconocido que se encontraba a la orden del día, pero sus recuerdos de aquellas personas que los impulsaron hasta donde están les darían fuerza para opacar cualquier obstáculo. Alphonse comenzó a reírse de forma reservada para no hacerse notar, algo en vano ya que Edward lo había descubierto de inmediato.

—¿Al?

—Perdón, perdón hermano pero... de repente me puse a pensar de la cara de fastidio Winry cuando te regañaba porque siempre rompías su automail...—El muchacho dejo de hablar al notar que el joven de ojos ambarinos que estaba viendo el suelo, al decir de su rostro se encontraba triste—Ed ¿Qué te pasa?

—Ni siquiera, nos despedimos de ella...—Alphonse, había ocultado la mirada también—Me pregunto si está bien.

—¡Lo estará!—Ed miró a su hermano de inmediato— Ella estará bien, después de todo es de nuestra Winry de la que hablamos.

—Supongo, que tienes razón.

Pero eso no era lo que al rubio le inquietaba, el solo pensar que no la volverá a ver nunca más, que nunca podrá regresar junto a su lado y oír una vez más esos reclamos esa voz que tanto la caracterizaba ¿Lo olvidará? ¿Winry olvidará todos los momentos que compartió junto a él? O quizás esos momentos le producirán tanta tristeza, su ida y desaparición le traerá angustia a ella. Recordó ese abrazo que su amada de ojos azules le obsequió al llegar a su mundo, después de todo lo que sentía por ella estaría siempre impregnado en su pecho.

—¿Hermano?

Negó con su cabeza, sea cual sea lo que decida Winry hacer con sus recuerdos estará bien para él, porque al fin y al cabo lo que a Edward lo único que le importaba era su felicidad, la felicidad de la niña dulce y hermosa que había conocido en su infancia y la cual nunca olvidará.

—Estoy bien Al, nosotros seguiremos.

Su hermano asintió.Noahsolo podía contemplar la escena es silencio.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por llevarnos hasta aquí—Alphonse hacía una pequeña reverencia al sujeto que manejaba el auto en forma de agradecimiento.

—No es nada, después de todo nosotros fuimos expulsados de nuestro hogar, viajamos mucho así que no fue una molestia— El conductor le dedico un sonrisa honesta.

Alphonse se limitó a corresponder aquel gesto, despidiéndose con la mano.

—Encontré una posada Al, para esta noche— el muchacho de ojos ambarinos había tocado el hombro de su hermano con mucha brusquedad sobresaltándolo en el acto.

—¡Hermano, ni siquiera les distes las gracias o te despediste del conductor! No eres muy amable...

—Ya conoces mi forma de ser, no es mi culpa.

—¡¿Cómo no va ser tu culpa?¡

—Disculpen...—Noah había parado la discusión de los hermanos con su presencia, la castaña se encontraba algo nerviosa, al fin de cuentas había traicionado a Ed por su propio deseo habiéndose olvidado de la confianza que había depositado el rubio en ella. No tenía donde ir, no tenía un hogar al cual regresar.

—¡Ah Noah! Obviamente te quedaras con nosotros ¿no?—Alphonse la miraba con una sonrisa de sinceridad y sencillez. Noah, sorprendida se giró hacia Ed mirándolo fijamente.

—Ahora somos una familia Noah, debemos cuidarnos unos a otros.

—Pero Edward yo pensé que tú...—Interrumpiéndola, puso una excusa.

—Será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día agotador֫— El rubio puso sus dos manos en forma de puños atrás de su cuello. Alphonse confundido por la situación se dirigió al cuarto que habían rentado.

La castaña, que aún no entendía del todo simplemente se disponía a pensar que para Edward ella era una parte esencial y que no se arriesgaría a perder a alguien que puede enseñarle como funciona este mundo ajeno.

—Saldré a caminar, creo que de tanto viaje tomaré un poco de aire, avísale a Al por mi Noah por favor.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Edward salió del sitio mientras la muchacha lo seguía con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

.

.

.

—La verdad es que sí, los viajes no son para mí— dijo quejándose como habitualmente lo hacía mientras caminaba, la sincera verdad, se preguntaba como estarían las cosas allá... en su mundo, como las personas las cuales había compartido casi su vida estaría pasando sus vidas— De seguro que estás planeando hacer un nuevo automail ¿no, Winry?

De repente, un grito que al parecer era de una chica captó la atención del rubio que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue rápido al sitio donde provenía aquel grito.

Entonces la vio.

¿Cómo no reconocer esos ojos azules? Su cabello dorado y sedoso, esa figura esbelta que la caracterizaba. Se encontraba luciendo un vestido blanco llano sin ninguna estampa, en su rostro se podría asimilar una pequeña y ligera cantidad de maquillaje, trataba de librarse de los brazos de un hombre que por su aspecto estaba clasificado como de clase alta.

Inconscientemente se abalanzó sobre él, librando a la muchacha. Los mismos que realizó con Noah cuando a esta la estaban persiguiendo a diferencia de que ahora contaba con el automail que le había dado Winry del _otro lado_, depositó con gran fuerza, un golpe final en el estómago del desconocido hombre.

—Sígueme—agarró sin avisar la mano delicada de la chica, llevándola a gran velocidad lejos de la vista de aquel tipo.

Ya estando a una distancia considerable, la rubia frunció el ceño avergonzada por tal escena, recobró la postura un momento después ocultando su rubor en vano y poniendo una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

—¡O-Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—La joven rubia, depositó un formidable golpe en el pecho de Edward.

—¿Cómo "Qué me pasa"? Estabas, quiero decir ¡tus gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros!

—¡Eres un idiota! El hombre de allí era mi prometido—La muchacha escondió su mirada mirando hacia abajo

—Aja... ¿Me quieres decir que diste un grito con todas tus fuerzas para nada, y que para colmo el hombre que te estaba agarrando era tu prometido?

—¡No es así! Me impusieron casarme con él, por eso grité ¡porque no quería!

—Pareces una niña de 8 años—Edward puso sus dos manos atrás de su cuello— como cuando le quitan un dulce.

—¡N-No me insultes! Además— La joven paró un minuto para ver detenidamente al muchacho, y con una risa burlona—tú no eres quién para decirlo si te ves de _ese_ tamaño

Edward estalló, había pasado mucho la última vez que alguien le había llamado enano.

—¡¿A quién le dices pequeño que no toma leche y que no volverá a crecer nun-?!...Espera un momento—El muchacho se visualizó a sí mismo—¡Oye pero, tengo la altura de un hombre promedio!

—¿Ah es verdad?— La muchacha se cruzó de brazos— Cielos, eres tan odioso, lo siento simplemente lo dije por que siento que ya te había conocido antes.

Su mundo se paró, el joven cual ojos ambarinos se quedó contemplándola por un momento; era como aquella vez en que Alphonse le había comentado que cuando estaba en _su mundo_ sentía o soñaba que estaba alado de él y de cómo construía un cohete, a lo que Ed lo resumió a que estaban de alguna forma el Alphonse de su mundo y el Al de _este mundo_ conectados a sus emociones y recuerdos. El joven rubio sonrió así mismo. La había encontrado...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Ed, se acercó más a la muchacha.

—Claro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Ante tal pregunta, la joven se ruborizó.

—Winry, Winry Rockbell—Ed, atrajo hacia si a la rubia cual ojos color azules, y postró su delicada cabeza en su pecho; a esa distancia, podía oír los palpidos del corazón de Winry combinados como una bella melodía los suyos.

—Un placer conocerte, Winry. Mi nombre es Edward Elric, y te prometo que por nada en el mundo te apartaré de mi lado, otra vez.  
La joven sólo se limitó a asentir, como si aquella frase la hubiera esperado toda su vida, como si su ser estaba esperando su regreso.  
.

.

.  
La nave se partió en dos, la parte del frente se dirijió a gran velocidad hacia el portal que estaba abierto.

—Algo me dice que ese es Ed—Sheska miró de inmediato a Winry, pero al ver que esta no se inmutaba se regresó a aquella escena.

No debía decir nada más que estar alado de la joven rubia.

—Supongo, que ya no debo seguir esperándote— Siguió con la mirada hasta que la parte del frente de la nave se perdió de vista. Sus ojos quisieron derramar lágrimas pero se limitaron a hacerlo, un hueco enorme se originaba en el corazón de Winry.

No lo volvería a ver nunca más, aquel muchacho con el cual compartió su infancia entera, el cual lo vió llorar, caerse y levantarse en el acto, aquel joven que ella tuvo la oportunidad de verlo crecer en físico y como persona, ya no estaría más a su lado. Solo la sostendrían los recuerdos, los atesorados recuerdos que la impulsarían a seguir viviendo y no derrumbarse.

.

.  
_¡Al fin! He terminado este FanFic que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Si encuentran alguna mala ortografía o cosas que no tienen sentido, discúlpenme, pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo xD_  
_Tal vez, las acciones de Edward no sean como la serie, todo malcriado y arrogante–aún así quise rescatar como Ed peleaba con Winry– pero quiero suponer que Edward en la película del Conquistador de Shamballa se veía más maduro y menos arrogante, lo digo por el hecho de como actuó con Noah. Y sí, tal vez esté equivocada..._  
_Bueno, no he leido muchos FanFic de Edwin, y espero–y si no es así, alguien podría hacermelo saber– que la idea de este Fic no esté ocupada ya._

_Espero, quien lea esto, le haya gustado ^^_  
_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Dani~_


End file.
